Elemental Midnight x Critical Void?
by ShadowNeko539
Summary: Meet Elemental Midnight, the Hot Boy Band that is top on the charts. Meet Critical Void, the Hot Girl Band following closely behind. The Girl Band members disguise themselves so they can go to school. The boys later do the same. Neither bands know about the other band going to school with them. What will happen when they fall in love with two "different" people? no Cross-Pairings.
1. Introductions

**Neko: Hi. This is the first chapter of my Maid-Sama, ShugoChara Crossover. I'll be continuing my story "Some things Are Never Forgotten" but it will probably end around chapter 20 or 25. I hope this story will be pleasing to read, and thank you for reading~**

**Ikuto: Maid… Are you going to make Amu dress up as a maid?!**

**Neko: No. That's the name of the other anime.**

**Takumi: Awww but I wanted to see Misa-chan~ in her maid costume…**

**Amu and Misaki: Neko… please save us…**

**Neko: Don't worry; I'm on your side Amu and Misaki ;)**

**Takumi: *whispers to Ikuto* Lets Seduce her…**

**Neko: *Appears from the shadows behind them, says in their ears* Seduce who?**

**Ikuto and Takumi: Uhh… H-how did you do that?**

**Neko: I'm Shadow-Neko *smirk***

**Utau and Kukai: Neko doesn't own ShugoChara or Maid-Sama, enjoy the story~**

**Neko: BTW, there are no cross-pairings. Tell me if you want me to change the title…**

**Chapter 1- Introductions**

Seiko Academy was the name of the school. It's the same as any high school, right? Sports teams and the Orchestra; any extracurricular activities really. It's normal except for the secrets within… okay so that sounded like there is some huge, spectacular secret; there isn't.

The only secret is the band Critical Void, one of the two hottest bands out there right now. Critical Void is an all-female band that attends school while also being a famous band.

Amu Hinamori

Age: 16

Appearance: Bubble Gum Pink Hair, Honey Golden Eyes

Band Abilities: Bass Guitar, Singer

Disguise: Green Hair, Pink Contacts

Utau Hoshina 

Age: 16

Appearance: Long Blonde Hair, Purple Eyes

Band Abilities: Singer, Electric Guitar

Disguise: Brown Hair, Gold Contacts

Misaki Ayuzawa

Age: 16

Appearance: Sleek Dark Brown Hair, Amber Eyes

Band Abilities: Drums, Acoustic Guitar, Singer

Disguise: Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes

**Amu's P.O.V.**

Now you'd think _why would a band want to attend school with all the fans and paparazzi? _Great question. We wear disguises and it's the only reason that we are allowed to go to school at all.

It's hard to describe our personalities because we have to act differently at school; complete opposites. If we didn't act differently, the students might catch on.

I am the "cool n' spicy" one in the band, while being kawaii at school. Misaki is the "Demonic" one because of her hatred towards men, which makes her lose her cool around them. At school she is kawaii in a similar way to me, and is shy around boys; god knows how she does that… Utau is known as the cocky one who loves a challenge, while at school she is still cocky but her cuteness hides it.

Meet the second hot band, Eternal Midnight, consisting of all boys. - **(it's no longer Amu's P.O.V.)**

Ikuto Tsukiyomi

Age: 17

Appearance: Midnight Blue Hair, Sapphire Eyes

Band Abilities: Bass Guitar, Electric Violin, Singer

Takumi Usui

Age: 17

Appearance: Blonde Spiky Hair, Emerald Green Eyes

Band Abilities: Electric Guitar, Singer

Kukai Souma

Age: 16

Appearance: Brown Hair, Emerald Green Eyes

Band Abilities: Drums, Piano/ Keyboard, Singer

**Kukai's P.O.V.**

I am the livelier one in the group whereas Ikuto and Takumi are the emotionless, cold ones. I mainly play the drums, and believe it or not Ikuto and Takumi do the main singing.

Our reputation as a band is basically the Sexy Playboys, which girls seem to call us before they fan girl too hard and pass out from blood loss…

Anyways, Ikuto and Takumi have been quite pissed off lately because of the popular female band Critical Void that is almost as popular as us. I am quite pissed off too, after all we have been the most popular band for a while and all of a sudden this new_ female_ band shows up out of nowhere…

**Amu's P.O.V.**

It was lunch time. I ran to my locker to grab my lunch so I could eat with the girls. I hurried outside and headed to the nearby park to meet up with them under our usual tree. This tree provides plenty of shade, and keeps us away from the boys who think we are kawaii and the girls who are only trying to be our friends to get boys to notice them.

When I was a few yards away from the tree I stopped running and saw Misaki and Utau sitting there already with their lunch out, eating.

"My god Amu, you take for_ever _to get here…" Utau whined.

"Well, how the hell do you guys get here so fast? Oh that's right; you lucky asses got a class right before lunch that is close to your lockers…" I stated with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Why don't you try running faster?" Misaki said.

"Not all of us are demons of speed like you Misaki…" I said with an eye twitch. I sighed and began to take out my lunch and eat.

"Hey guys" we looked at Utau "want to have a sleepover tonight? It's Friday after all~" she said cheerily.

"Sounds good to me" Misaki answered.

"Sounds fun" I said with a smile.

And so we continued eating our lunch and we headed back to school to finish up the rest of our classes. After school we met up at the park and headed to my house. Utau and Misaki already have some of their belongings here since we are basically sisters and we have sleepovers almost every weekend.

When we got to my house we dropped our stuff and went into the basement washroom to remove our wigs and coloured contacts.

We got the junk food out and got comfortable on the couch in my basement; snuggled up in blankets and wearing loose clothes. We couldn't find the remote so I just got up and turned the TV on. It was one of those channels that play music videos. We watched it for a bit, and then they played our debut song and we sang and danced along to it.

We found it ironic and annoying that our rival Eternal Midnight's song played after- Wait for you **(by Elliot Yamin – Do Not Own)**

_**Takumi**_

**I never felt nothing in the world like this before**

**Now I'm missing you and I'm wishing that you would come back through my door**

**Why did you have to go?**

**You could have let me know**

**So now I'm all alone.**

**Girl you could have stayed but you wouldn't give me a chance**

**With you not around it's a little bit more than I can stand**

**And all my tears they**

**Keep running down my face**

**Why did you turn away?**

**So why does your pride make you run and hide?**

**Are you that afraid of me?**

**But I know it's a lie what you keep inside**

**This is not how you want it to be**

_**All Boys**_

**So baby I will wait for you**

**'Cause I don't know what else I can do**

**Don't tell me I ran out of time**

**If it takes the rest of my life**

**Baby I will wait for you**

**If you think I'm fine it just ain't true**

**I really need you in my life**

**No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you**

_**Ikuto **_

**It's been a long time since you called me**

**(How could you forget about me)**

**You got me feeling crazy (crazy)**

**How can you walk away,**

**Everything stays the same**

**I just can't do it baby**

**What will it take to make you come back**

**Girl I told you what it is and it just ain't like that**

**Why can't you look at me,**

**You're still in love with me**

**Don't leave me crying.**

**Baby why can't we just start over again?**

**Get it back to the way it was**

**If you give me a chance I can love you right**

**But you're telling me it won't be enough**

_**All**_

**So baby I will wait for you**

**'Cause I don't know what else I can do**

**Don't tell me I ran out of time**

**If it takes the rest of my life**

**Baby I will wait for you**

**If you think I'm fine it just ain't true**

**I really need you in my life**

**No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you**

_**Takumi**_

**So why does your pride make you run and hide**

**Are you that afraid of me?**

**But I know it's a lie what you're keeping inside**

**That's not how you want it to be**

**Baby I will wait for you**

**Baby I will wait for you**

**If it's the last thing I do**

**Baby I will wait for you**

**'Cause I don't know what else I can do**

**Don't tell me I ran out of time**

**If it takes the rest of my life**

**Baby I will wait for you**

**If you think I'm fine it just ain't true**

**I really need you in my life**

**No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you**

**I'll be waiting. **

**Normal P.O.V.**

The girls found it funny because after the song, the host person was talking about a debate people were having about how their debut song was even better than the boy's. They were smirking proudly. Little did they know that the boys were watching the same station and they were pissed off.

**Neko: there's the first chapter. My first chapter are usually terrible so I strongly apologize, but I'm very happy that I was able to start this story! Please give me some feedback and even any ideas that you think I should incorporate, thanks.**

**Takumi: Misa-chan's band is good I see**

**Ikuto: We will win in this battle of the bands~**

**Kukai: Hell yeah we will!**

**Amu, Misaki and Utau: You guys are just getting cocky because you are scared we will surpass you**

**Neko: *sweat drop* guys… you know I finished the fan fiction chapter, right?**

**-awkward silence-**

**Neko: Make sure you give me feedback, and thanks for reading~**


	2. Performing With Who?

**Neko: Here is chapter 2~~~~**

**Ikuto: Why are you always so happy?**

**Neko: I'm a happy person .**

**Takumi: I would be too if you had some make out scenes in this chapter *smirk***

**Ikuto: Or maybe even some s-**

**Neko: **_***slaps Ikuto and Takumi***_** Bad. It's too early for any of that stuff… and the most there would be is a make out scene… **

_***Amu and Misaki Blush***_

**Neko: Oh come on… we both know you have done worse than a make out scene in a fan fiction…**

**Kukai: Neko doesn't own ShugoChara or Kaichou wa Maid-Sama, enjoy~**

**Utau: That sounded so gay…**

_Recap~_

_The girls found it funny because after the song, the host person was talking about a debate people were having about how their debut song was even better than the boy's. They were smirking proudly. Little did they know that the boys were watching the same station and they were pissed off._

**Chapter 2- Performing With Who?**

**Amu's P.O.V.**

After the show was over, and our laughter, we all sat on the couch and began to watch Catching Fire **(Don't own)**.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go make some popcorn" I told them before I left the room and headed to the kitchen. I grabbed the popcorn out of the cupboard and put it in the microwave. Then all of a sudden my phone rang.

I looked at the caller I.D. and saw that it was just my manager, Yukari.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Yukari"

"Hello Amu, I just wanted to make sure you three still remember about the meet up about your band performing with another at a concert"

"Oh yeah… Did they finally choose the band we are performing with?"

"Yes~" the way she said this had me interested…

"Who is it…?" I asked curiously.

"Eternal Midnight." I think I just died. We have to perform with… the "Playboys"…

"WHAT!?" I screamed, and I could tell that it echoed throughout the house.

"Amu, I know you are as excited as I am, but its unprofessional to be so obsessed with your rival…"

"I'm not excited at all!" I scoffed. "I don't want to perform with them…"

"You can't back out now; the director has been planning this for I don't even know how long… Now, be at the studio tomorrow at 1:00 pm. Goodbye, Amu" then she hung up.

Then Utau and Misaki came into the kitchen- probably hearing my scream.

I almost crushed my phone. "Woah what happened in here, did you burn the popcorn?" Utau joked. I turned and glared at both of them and slammed my phone against the counter. They stared at me.

"You know that concert we were told about?" I asked them.

"The one where we are supposed to perform with another band?" I nodded bitterly "What about it?" Misaki asked.

"Guess who we are performing with" the looked at each other and their eyes widened.

**Takumi's P.O.V.**

"I can't believe that we have to perform with those girls…" I muttered. Ikuto, Kukai and I were sitting in the living room of our mansion, quite pissed off about having to perform with our rival.

"I mean we are from the same studio… it was bound to happen someday" Kukai said.

I sighed "But of all people why does it have to be them… I doubt that they are even professional…"

"Well I for one am quite interested…" I heard a voice say. I looked over at Ikuto who was smirking.

"Why would that be, perv bro?" I smirked back at him.

"Well, I'm sure they will be a fun game to play… I mean, what girl hasn't? And I heard Nikaidou talking on the phone with their manager about how the girls weren'tvery thrilled"

"Really, now? I suppose it would be fun…" I said; my smirk widening. "Very well, let the game commence tomorrow at 1:00 pm"

**Amu's P.O.V.**

"WHAT!?" they both screamed and I flinched. Damn, now I know how they felt… "We have to perform with… _them_?!

"Sadly yes… We have to be at the Studio tomorrow by 1:00 pm" we all sighed.

"Well its only 9:00 now, so let's finish the movie and then go to bed so that Yukari doesn't have our heads on a stick tomorrow…" Utau suggested. We both nodded and finished up the movie.

We finished the movie around 11:30 and basically went to bed right away, afraid of our sadistic manager. We took our wigs off and our contacts out. Well, I definitely wasn't looking forward to tomorrow's hell…

Soon enough we all fell asleep in my bed.

**Misaki's P.O.V.**

I woke up and checked my phone- 11:00 a.m. And then I realized that I was sleeping on something quite hard… my eyes snapped open and I found myself sleeping on the floor… again.

Every time we have a sleepover I'm always pushed off the bed by Amu and Utau… but every time, I get to have some fun of my own, waking them up. I smirked at all the things I could do to them.

In the end I settled on ice, just ice. I ran downstairs, grabbed two cups from the cupboard and filled them with ice cubes from the freezer. I then ran back upstairs and dumped each cup into the back of their shirts. I stepped back to watch their reactions unfold and got out my phone to record it.

Their eyes shot open and they screamed and basically flopped out of bed, rolling on the floor shrieking. I just stood there laughing my ass off, filming it. Then they got up and started jumping around and screaming at each other to get the ice out of their shirts.

After about 5 minutes they got the ice out of their shirts and glared at me.

"WHAT THE HELL MISAKI!" they screamed at me.

"I hope it teaches you not to push me out of the bed during every sleepover we have…" I glared back, challenging them. Then I looked at my phone 11:30 a.m. Shit.

"Guys, we have an hour and a half to be at that studio…" they stared wide-eyed at me. Then Amu grabbed her towel and ran into the bathroom. Soon after we heard the shower going off and we had a fight about who would go next.

"I'm going after Amu" I started.

"No, I am."

"No, I am."

"No, I am."

Then Amu came out of the shower wrapped in her towel. Utau and I rushed into the bathroom and locked the door. I started the shower and turned around to see Utau stripping.

"Utau, I'm showering first"

"No, you're not"

"Yes, I am"

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD JUST SHOWER TOGETHER!" we hear Amu shout from the bedroom.

"FINE" we scream back to her at the same time.

I got stripped as well and we quickly showered. It was only about a 10 minute shower including a lot of personal space issues, but we are both girls so of course we didn't care about the nudity part.

We got out of the shower, wrapped ourselves in a towel and headed to Amu's bedroom.

"Guys hurry up and get changed, we have to be there is half an hour!" Amu said.

"SHIT!" we screamed and threw on some clothes. It takes us about 20 minutes to get there, so we had about 10 minutes to get dressed.

Amu was wearing Midnight Blue Jeans and a multicolour plaid button up shirt with black converse, Utau was wearing black jeans and a purple plaid button up shirt with purple converse, and I was wearing normal jeans with rips and a green plaid button up shirt with black converse.

We all ran downstairs and hopped into Amu's car and quickly drove to the studio.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

We arrived at the studio with 5 minutes to spare. We all ran to the elevator and it was about to close.

"Hold the Elevator, please!" I called out. I saw someone stick their foot in between the doors to stop it from closing. We reached the elevator and stepped inside. "Thankyo-…" my eyes widened as I looked at the guys in the elevator; Eternal Midnight.

"No problem, Strawberry" a guy with midnight blue hair said while smirking. Yes, I know what they look like, just not their names.

I glared at him then said sarcastically "This day just keeps getting better…" this guy had a glint in his eye, I didn't know what it was, but it made me feel very uncomfortable. I turned and looked at Utau and Misaki who were each glaring at the other guys, who in return were smirking right back.

Misaki was glaring at a guy with spiky blonde hair and emerald eyes, while Utau was glaring at a guy with brown hair and emerald eyes.

After what felt like forever, the elevator doors opened and we all headed to the room where we were going to discuss our concert. The girls and I entered first, Utau bee-lining towards the singular chair so she wouldn't have to sit next to one of them- smart. The brown haired guy sat in the other singular chair which left the blue haired guy, the blonde haired guy, Misaki and me having to sit on the bigger couch. Misaki and I sat down quickly, as it was only big enough for 2 people and we soon found the blue haired guy and the blonde haired guy towering over us.

"We need to sit somewhere too you know…" the guy with blonde hair said to Misaki while smirking. Meanwhile the blue haired guy was smirking at me.

"So? Sit on the floor" Misaki fired back.

The blue haired guy and the blonde haired guy chuckled.

"C'mon strawberry, you can sit in my lap" the blue haired guy smirked.

I scoffed "I'd rather sit on the floor"

I looked into his eyes as they twinkled with amusement. He looked at the blonde guy and they're eyes twinkled in similar ways. All I could think was _'Oh Shit…' _And then he scooped me up, sat down and held me in his lap, as the blonde guy did the same to Misaki. _Oh lord._

We both struggled to get away and I could see the amusement in Utau's eyes. The blonde haired guy and blue haired guy did a good job of keeping us from squirming away.

"Let. Go. Now." I glared at him.

"I know you like sitting in my lap..." he teased.

"Let Go."

"Nope… By the way the name's Tsukiyomi Ikuto, but you can call me Ikuto…"

"I think I'll stick with Tsukiyomi"

**Misaki's P.O.V.**

Gah! This creepy blonde stalker is so annoying. "Let go of me right now."

"Nah, I'm good"

"I'll slap you…"

"Oh? I don't even know your name yet and you're already turning me on?" he smirked.

I scoffed "You perverted alien…" I swear this guy pisses me off so much…

"The name's Usui Takumi, but you can call me Ta-"

"I'll call you Usui."

**Utau's P.O.V.**

I watched as the guys Tsukiyomi and Usui, I think I heard, picked up Amu and Misaki and made them sit in their laps. Oh how badly I wanted to laugh at them, but I was holding it in, which I think the brown haired guy in the chair beside me noticed. He was smirking at the scene on the couch, but he was also staring at me.

"Can I help you?" I spat at him

"You just look really entertained by this" he motioned to the couch.

"Well my friend Misaki over there," I pointed to her "Woke Amu and I up in an… interesting way this morning, so it's nice to see her have to sit on that guy's lap…" I said with a smirk.

"Oh I see… what did she do…?"

"She put ice in the back of our shirts."

Then he burst out laughing. "Really? That's a great idea; I'll have to try that on the guys sometime…"

"Are you sure they won't try to kill you, I mean they seem to have quite a deathly aura just in general…"

"I'll just run" he stated simply. And I started laughing.

"I like you dude. My name's Utau by the way" I put out my hand for him to shake.

"Kukai," he shook my hand. We both smirked at each other and I took out my phone to film the girls sitting on the guy's laps.

**Ikuto's P.O.V. **

I'm surprised this girl hasn't blushed yet… almost all girls blush when I so much as look at them. But no, these girls glare at you. The other girl is even glaring at Takumi, who is my "Hot Twin" as some of our fans say which I don't get because we don't look alike at all…

Although I like that they don't crumble in our arms, it's kind of upsetting that they don't, I mean they are quite attractive.

Then Nikaidou walked in with who I believe is the girls' manager, Yukari.

"Hello, I'm Nikaidou, Eternal Midnight's manager"

"I'm Yukari, Critical Void's manager" she told more specifically us, the guys. "Girls introduce yourselves,"

I heard them sigh.

"My name is Hinamori Amu" the girl in my lap said.

"My name is Ayuzawa Misaki" the girl in Takumi's lap said with her arms crossed over her chest.

"My name is Hoshina Utau" the girl sitting in the chair beside Kukai said, but she wasn't pissed off or anything…"

"Boys-" we cut him off.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto"

"Usui Takumi"

"Souma Kukai"

"Great! Now we all know each other, let this talk commence~" Yukari said excitedly. Then she noticed the girls sitting in our laps. "Amu, Misaki. Why are you sitting in their laps…?"

"Long story" they said together at the same time.

How did they do that…? Well these girls are indeed interesting…

**Neko: M33p. This took me 5 hours to write because I was stumped a lot. Im just happy iw as able to finish it, thank god.**

**Ikuto: Well at least there is some Amuto in there…**

**Kukai: And Kutau…**

**Takumi: And Misumi? Tisami? Why are there no ship names for us Misaki? **

**Misaki: Because you can't merge our names and create a name that sounds good.**

**Neko: Oh well… Please Review to motivate me to keep writing~**


	3. We Aren't to Be Played With

**Neko: Here is the third chapter! If any of you guys read my other fan fiction "Some Things Are Never Forgotten" it will be updated soon. I have been having some writers block with that story and I apologize, however it will continue. **_BTW, I changed the name to _Elemental Midnight x Critical Void?

**Ikuto: I know what you should write… A make out scene. They will fix it all.**

**Amu: Even the awkwardness between us in that fan fiction…? You think a random make out scene will fix all of the problems…?**

**Takumi: Yup.**

**Amu and Neko: Men…**

**Ikuto: Just get on with the chapter already…**

**Neko: I could always put Amu with Tora…**

**Ikuto and Amu: Who the hell is Tora…?**

**Misaki: …A rapist…**

**Takumi: Neko that isn't even cool.**

**Ikuto: NO. Only I can rape Amu… but I wouldn't… **

**Amu: … umm… Neko doesn't own ShugoChara or Kaichou wa Maid-Sama, enjoy the story.**

**Chapter 3- We Aren't to Be Played With.**

_Recap~_

"_Great! Now we all know each other, let this talk commence~" Yukari said excitedly. Then she noticed the girls sitting in our laps. "Amu, Misaki. Why are you sitting in their laps…?"_

"_Long story" they said together at the same time in a bored tone._

_How did they do that…? Well these girls are indeed interesting…_

**Amu's P.O.V.**

Ugh! We are still being forced to sit in these ass's laps because they are basically holding us in their laps. I'm so pissed right now… and I could tell Misaki felt the same. Her hands were balled into fists and I saw the guy Usui whisper something in her ear. I was very curious as to what he said…

After my quick thought I continued to listen to Yukari talk about our concert. "Your concert will be on Friday night at Easter's main stage building. The bands will each perform songs and some songs will be solos as well. There will be no singing pairs between the bands because you guys do not know each other that well."

I could feel Ikuto pouting because his lips were pressed to the top of my head. While Yukari was searching for something I nodded my head up quickly forcing my head to bang into his mouth, which hurt more than expected…

Anyways, he let go of me and I jolted from his lap. A second after I noticed Misaki do the same thing and she joined me as we ran away from that hell hole.

**Misaki's P.O.V.**

Oh god. I'm still sitting in the perverted alien's lap, and I can see Amu is in the same situation. I was balling my hands into fists because of this ass. I guess he noticed because he moved his head down to my ear and whispered "Don't worry… I'll take _good _care of you…" Then he put his head back on mine. His presence felt warm, but I still didn't like sitting in his lap… fag.

I didn't respond and continued listening to Yukari tell us about our concert with these beasts. Thank god we don't have to sing _with_ them…

When Yukari finished talking, she started fishing around in her bag for something.

I looked over at Amu to see an evil glint in her eye. Then in a second she lifted her head causing Tsukiyomi to release her and rub his jaw in anger she jolted up and ran to the door.

I took this as a chance as well and lifted my head, bumping his head, making Usui release me. I smirked and ran after Amu, but not before seeing the pissed off faces of Tsukiyomi and Usui.

"Nice thinking Amu" I smirked at her.

"It was nothing, but good job at getting away yourself…" she smirked back.

"I think we should hide… those guys looked pretty pissed"

"Ok, yeah that sounds smart…" she giggled.

We quickly pressed the elevator button, ready to run to the stairs if we ended up being screwed. Then all of a sudden we hear feet, full speed coming in our direction. Amu and I looked at each other with an _'Oh shit…' _face and started to spam the button. The footsteps kept getting louder and closer and we started to have mini heart attacks.

Amu and I saw the boys sprinting down the hall with faces of victory and a smirk, having found us. But then a miracle happened and the elevator opened. We ran inside, not caring who was in there, and pressed the close button just as the guys were within a few metres of the elevator.

"Holy shit, what a rush" Amu laughed.

"I know right? Did you see their faces?" Amu and I were laughing so hard, until we realized there were two other guys in the elevator. We blushed out of embarrassment and there was an awkward moment of silence.

I looked at them. They were both blonde, but one had more of a green tint to his hair **(Can you guess yet? xD). **The blonde one had reddish eyes, and the greenish blonde had yellow eyes. **(I'll be sad if you don't know now…)**

"Hello, my name is Tadase Hotori, and this is my partner and friend, Tora Igarashi." The blonde guy with the red eyes said with a princely smile.

"I'm M-" I started.

"You are Misaki Ayuzawa," Tora pointed at me with a smile "and you are Amu Hinamori." We looked at them. "What… You are members of a famous band and work in the same building as us, don't be so surprised" he chuckled.

It wasn't that I was surprised they knew our names; it is just that most bands or performers don't pay that much attention to names of other groups in the same company. I mean we didn't know the boy's band names, but I guess we would be considered higher up in the ranking...

Somehow there was something familiar about those guys…

"So what do you guys do?" Amu asked "Sing? Play any instruments?"

"Tora and I play in a professional orchestra which tours around the world" Tadase replied.

"I play the Clarinet, and Tadase plays the Flute" Tora explained.

"That's cool. You guys should play for us sometime…" I said to them.

After a while the elevator reached the bottom floor. We turned to them and said goodbye, but almost right as the doors opened a strong arm pulled me into a chest. I didn't need someone to tell me who it was…

"You're a bad girl Misa-chan~" a deep voice whispered into my ear and I already knew who it was. I blushed at the nickname. I looked over to see Tsukiyomi with his arms wrapped around Amu.

"We caught you naughty girls~" Ikuto sang. Thank god there was no one in the lobby… except for Tora and Tadase who had just left the elevator… Great.

We looked at them to see a slight blush on their cheeks and them looking down at the ground. We watched as they left the building, and I swear that Usui and Tsukiyomi were glaring at them the whole way out, but it could just be my imagination.

Amu and I sighed at almost the exact same time. The only problem now was that two guys were still holding us.

"You've been naughty…" Usui started.

"In this company, there is always punishment…" Tsukiyomi finished with a smirk.

Oh shit.

**Takumi's P.O.V.**

After Yukari had finished talking, I heard a grunt come from Ikuto and I looked over to see that his pink-haired captive had escaped. Idiot.

Then all of a sudden, Misaki jerked her head up which crashed into my jaw, making me let go of her waist as she bolted out the door with Amu.

_Smart girls, huh?_ I smirked at the fun we would have in this.

"Ikuto, I believe we are going to play a game of hide and seek…" I said mischievously.

"Sounds fun… I'm in…" he replied with the same amount of mischievousness.

"Hey guys…" Kukai started, but we were already at a full speed sprint.

We ran down the hall towards the elevator which is where they most likely ran to. Damn these girls are fast, this hallway is really long and we can't even see them yet. I felt a smirk forming on my face as I thought of how much a challenge these girls are.

We were finally running down the final hallway which was connected to the elevators and we could see the elevators _and_ our little trouble makers. They looked at us with fear in their eyes and I'm pretty sure Ikuto and I were both smirking in amusement. When we were about halfway through the long hallway the elevator door opened and they pushed each other inside and fumbled to close the door.

We picked up our pace and ran as fast as we could to the doors but we were 1 second too late.

"I bet they are laughing at us right now…" Ikuto scowled.

"Just one more reason to punish them… Anyways, there _are_ stairs right?" I said as he smirked at me appreciatively.

Then we basically jumped down each flight of stairs to the lobby where they were probably going to try and escape from.

There is a reason me and Ikuto are best friends.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

Yo…Holy shit I think these guys are rapists… punishment? Wasn't sitting in their lap punishment enough? What the hell do they mean by punishment…? I don't even want to think about it actually.

"What do you mean by punishment?" I asked carefully, glaring at Tsukiyomi.

He looked at me with amusement, then put his head down to my ear. "Don't worry its nothing sexual, unless that's what you'd prefer…" he whispered into my ear. My face went red at that comment and I shoved him away.

"P-pervert!" I shouted.

"You are the one thinking naughty things _Amu"_

"Don't say my name like that!" I was pissed. Who does this pervert think he is to say my name like that… "You perverted jerk. You have no right to say my name like that, or to be so close to me. How about you and your blonde friend over there just piss off and leave us alone. Believe me, we don't need your god damn company you low lives. I'm sure there are some girls out there who would love you to bother them. But we aren't girls that are to be played with."

Tsukiyomi looked taken aback my comment and quite pissed off. I looked at Misaki who was smirking at me in approval of the words I spoke. I then scanned the blonde's face who was just really surprised at the outburst.

Then Misaki pushed out of his arms. "You heard her blondie, piss off and leave us alone. Though… I do prefer the word 'fags' over 'low lives'." She glared at him with her arms crossed. They both looked pissed off.

"Now that we are done here," I started "We are going to head home now, do us a favour and tell Utau that we headed home" I finished, glaring coldly at Tsukiyomi while Misaki was glaring at the 'blondie'.

Then Misaki and I walked out of the building like we didn't give two shits about the world. Saying that felt so good. They think they can just play with anyone they want? They should think again. We weren't born yesterday, we can tell a playboy with one look.

"Did you see the looks on their faces? That was hilarious. We got them good" Misaki said laughing.

"I know right! They think they are so high and mighty…"

"They aren't though. They just think because every girl wants them, we do too"

Misaki and I continued talking and laughing all the way to our houses.

All I could think of was that I'm not looking forward to this concert.

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

I can't believe that those girls said that to us. No one has ever spoken to us that way. Calling us fags? Really? We have basically the whole female population at their knees when they just look at us.

Something is wrong with these girls.

"What's their problem?" I stated.

"I don't know, but I'm not looking forward to this concert anymore." Takumi scoffed.

I'm not either…

**Neko: There's chapter 3. Yeah I'm sorry that I'm not updating much but I have a lot of school work and stuff, plus I'm getting some major writers block. I'd love it if you guys would give me some reviews with some ideas for my stories.**

**Ikuto: Pfft I know exactly how to write this story…**

**Amu: Do you now?**

**Neko: Amu, don't provoke him we don't need to hear about his sex stories.**

**Ikuto: What else is there to write about…?**

**Neko and Amu: … Thanks 4 reading.**


	4. Planning

**Neko: Guys don't freak out I'm updating **_**Some Things are Never Forgotten**_** soon…**

**Ikuto: You better hurry. You excited me with that cheesy kiss. Make out session! Make out session!**

**Amu: No. Neko. Please.**

**Neko: Don't worry I won't let him do anything. I don't own ShugoChara or Maid-Sama.**

_Recap~_

_Something is wrong with these girls._

"_What's their problem?" I stated._

"_I don't know, but I'm not looking forward to this concert anymore." Takumi scoffed._

_I'm not either…_

**Chapter 4- Planning**

**Amu's P.O.V.**

I awoke to my cellphone alarm. I sighed and looked to see who the caller was. Of course, it's Utau. I answered my phone and spoke a groggily "Hello?"

"AMU, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Utau shouted into the phone.

I winced at the loudness "What do you mean… I'm in my bed-" then I remembered the concert and I looked at the time on my phone; _2:23. _SHIT!We were supposed to meet up to practice and plan out our songs for the concert…

I hopped out of bed and ran into the shower. I washed my body with my body wash and washed my hair. I basically had a 5 minute shower before I got dressed and sprinted out the door, heading to the studio. We were all supposed to meet at the studio at 2:00, and by all I mean the boys too. Thinking about them just makes me glare…

When I reached the studio I sprinted through the doors and to the elevator where I spammed the buttons, thinking it would make it go quicker. When it finally came I hoped inside and closed the doors immediately. I waited and watched as the screen thingy climbed up the levels and the numbers increased. When it finally got to floor 11 I sprinted down the hall to the lounge room where we were supposed to meet.

I opened the door and stood there panting.

"Look what the cat dragged in" I heard Tsukiyomi say. Well, he's acting like an asshole today. He wasn't really looking my way.

"I wish the cat would drag you out" I glared at him, and he turned to me and glared back.

"AMU! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Utau yelled at me. Misaki didn't yell because she was having her own glaring war with Blondie.

"I was sleeping… heh…" I scratched the back of my head.

"Tch," Tsukiyomi muttered.

"What's your problem, _Sonic_?" my glare intensified again.

He looked amused for a second before his glare hardened again "Nothing, _Pinky_"

We continued glaring but I couldn't get over the fact that Utau was sitting with Kukai and they were actually laughing and having fun together. How can she stand these guys… surely Kukai is the exact same as these cocky, self-absorbed, perverted… I'm getting carried away. Either way, none of them have the nicest personalities…

And I just got a good idea for a song…

**Utau's P.O.V.**

Kukai and I continued talking after Amu arrived, but it amused me watching Tsukiyomi and her having a glaring contest. Although, it was even more amusing considering that Blondie and Misaki were also having a glaring contest.

These guys aren't that bad. I don't know why the girls are freaking out so much, but the guys need to calm down too.

"Why do those guys hate each other so much…?" I asked Kukai, my gaze never leaving the two pairs of glaring teens.

"Well, the guys have been saying how much you guys act like you are superior to them. If you haven't noticed, they like to be on top, listened to and in charge." He said glancing over at the pairs as well "And I believe they are jealous that you are almost as high as us on the charts. Though, you will never surpass us anyways…"

I stared at him in shock. Ok I'm starting to understand why Amu and Misaki hate these guys. I'm pissed. He better prepare himself for the inner bitch to come out…

I laughed "Yeah, ok pretty boy. Just wait, the girls and I will leave you guys in the dust"

"Is that so?" he said smirking with a challenging glint in his eye "I think you ladies should back down before you break a nail"

Ok. That is not cool at all. I swear…

"Wanna go, shorty?" we glared at each other. "Be prepared for the girls and me to steal your spotlight."

"Be prepared to be forgotten by everyone then, Blondie" ok I already call his friend blondie… so unoriginal…

Yup, definitely understand why Misaki and Amu hate them.

**Takumi's P.O.V.**

I hate this chick. She is the same as her friends, acting bitchy and trying to take our fame. Why do we have to work with these girls? No, I'm not worried that they might actually take our fame; because they won't, I bet they can't even sing.

So here we all are glaring at each other.

"Maybe we should get this meeting over so we can go home, instead of glaring at each other," I stated, still glaring at the girl with Brown hair.

"Ok," the girl with pink hair started "the girls and I will perform our songs, and you guys can perform your songs. There, we are done."

"Yeah, but we have to have at least one duet song…" Kukai pointed out.

I could see the girl's expressions change to disappointment. "Well I guess we have to then. So, who is going to write this song?" I asked.

"Well you guys can write it. We have to work on writing our songs, while I'm sure you guys already have songs to sing. Well now that that is settled," all the girls stood up "we will see you on the day of the concert." And with that they walked out.

"Tch, Leave us to write the song? Fine. Boys, we are going to write a very interesting song…" I said smirking. They smirked back at me.

Oh, how fun this concert will be.

_**The next day~**_

**Amu's P.O.V.**

I woke up at 6:00 and got ready for school. Yes, I go to school. But the girls and I have to wear disguises because we don't want to be recognized. We want a normal high school life.

I got into the shower and washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo and my body with my strawberry body wash- what? I like strawberries…

After my shower I brushed and dried my hair with a blow dryer and put my Dirty Blonde wig on **(yes I changed the appearances a bit)** and then my pink contacts. I then put my school uniform on and walked to school.

At school I met up with Utau and Misaki. Utau had a brown wig on with her hair down, and gold contacts while Misaki had a blonde wig on and aqua blue contacts. Our wigs looked very similar to our natural hairstyles but it was ok because our hair and eye colour were different and we overall looked like different people.

My fake name is Mia, Utau's is Rumi, and Misaki's is Kisa. We all walked into the school and got prepared to be bombarded by fan girls and fan boys. Even though we have disguises, for some reason we are still popular. We just smile at all the people that come up to us and keep walking to our lockers.

We get our books and head to our first class of the day and take our seats. We hear people gossiping like usual.

"Did you hear? There are 3 new kids starting today"

"I hear they are all guys"

"I hear they are drop dead sexy and made a teacher faint"

Ok, so we are getting a new kid? I looked at the girls in question if they knew. They looked at me with the same expression and shook their heads. Hmm I wonder how these so called boys are like.

After a few minutes Nikaidou-Sensei walked in. "Class, today 3 new students will be joining us," he looked towards the door "you may enter now."

The girls and I watched as 3 boys walked in the room and stood in front of the class.

"Introduce yourselves please," Nikaidou said.

"Yoru Haruka" the boy with blonde hair and green eyes said.

"Toma Igarashi" the second boy with black hair and blue eyes said.

"Daichi Temari" the third boy with black hair and amber eyes said, finally.

These guys looked interesting, but we didn't take any love interest in them. And anyways, we aren't allowed to have any love relations; that was one of the rules of letting us go to school.

Utau, Misaki and I sit in a straight line and just so coincidentally there is a line of 3 open desks beside us. What a freaking coincidence that is…

"You boys can sit in those empty desks there" Nikaidou said.

Coincidence…

They all walked towards us and I swear they were smirking at us. I don't know what their problem is but they need to stop before shit goes down. They looked like they already decided where they were going to sit and had it planned…

Yoru sat beside me, Toma sat beside Misaki, and Daichi sat beside Utau.

I have a weird feeling about these guys… but we better not judge them yet… right?

**Neko: Done; Dedicated to Bai-chan, Rune and Aza-chan.**

**Amu: Took long enough. So when is STANF going to be updated?**

**Neko: LATER. I'll try to have it up soon…**

**Ikuto: Hurry your ass up then…**

**Neko: would you like a smack in the face and a kick to the balls?**

**Ikuto: -shakes head-**

**Neko: k then see you guys laterrrrr.**


End file.
